cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
WorldConqueror
|team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = |totalpop = |civilians = |soldiers = |soldiereff = |density = |litrate = |religion = |casualties = |attacking = |defending = |casualtyrank = |currency = Rouble |infra = |tech = |nationstrength = |rank = |efficiency = |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information MotherRussia is a large sized, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Russian ethnicity who follow mixed religions. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of MotherRussia work diligently to produce Coal and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of MotherRussia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. MotherRussia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at "dissolving" any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. MotherRussia detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of MotherRussia will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History WorldConqueror joined Cybernations in January 2007. His original goals within the Cyberverse involved building and running his own alliance, and to that end he joined the New Pacific Order to learn from the best in the game in that department. His plans changed though, as he fell in love with Pacifica and decided to stay within the Order, instead of venturing out and attempting to create his own alliance. One of the events leading to that change was a simple message from Dilber, who was Emperor at the time. WorldConqueror had sent him a message saying "Hail to the Emperor!",and Dilber responded. WorldConqueror was impressed, since it showed him that everyone in Pacifica, including the Emperor, were comrades. Many people have had an influence on WorldConqueror throughout the years, including the aforementioned Dilber as well as Vladimir through his essays on Francoism and political philosophy, and ChileRelleno, his squad leader who taught him the importance of being prepared for war at anytime and anyplace. NPO Membership History within the New Pacific Order WorldConqueror was a member of the Mentor Corp in its original incarnation, as well as a current member. He is responsible for guiding the new members, fresh out of the Academy, in how Cybernations and the Order work, helping, teaching and advising them. He works hard to ensure that no Pacifican ever fails due to a lack of knowledge. He is also an Instructor within the Imperial Academy, questioning applicants and grading to allow only the best and brightest applicants join the New Pacific Order. WorldConqueror has won several while a member of the Order, including the Innovation Rumble Award, for his idea of a public propaganda contest to increase people's participation in the creation of graphics featuring the Order. In addition, he also won the Pacifica Outstanding Unit Award as a member of the Executors Squad. Finally, he was rewarded with the ZI User Bar for going to ZI during Armageddon. Former Duties Diplomatic Corps WorldConqueror joined the Diplomatic Corps in early 2007. He was Imperial Ambassador to Viridian Entente up until their disbandment. Continuing a trend of green, WorldConqueror was then assigned to GGA, maintaining a position as Imperial Ambassador to them up until the Unjust War. After those two alliances WorldConqueror jumped around a bit, being assigned to several alliances, including NATO, SSSW18, and Grämlins. After the War of Armageddon, the Diplomatic Corps was being shuffled around, and WorldConqueror got promoted to the position of Diplomatic Counsul due to his hard work and longevity within the Diplomatic Corps. He was the Counsul for the orange, green and red teams, as well as ambassador to Athens, MHA and Bel Air for a long time. As a Diplomatic Consul he was required to assist his Special Envoy, Charles de Lafayette in organizing and supervising the ambassadors within those spheres, as well as watching and maintaining current knowledge about the politics of those spheres. On 22 July 2010, WorldConqueror was promoted to Chief Analyst to assist with foreign policy direction. Tech Corps Within Tech Corps, WorldConqueror worked as a Tech Procurer and afterwards as a Dispatcher. Due to the abundance of his services he left Tech Corps behind after having done his part for Pacifica's tech supply. Imperial Academy WorldConqueror was admitted into the Imperial Academy of the New Pacific Order as an instructor. In this occupation he interviewed applicants to the NPO and had to decide if they would meet the requirements in order to join Pacifica. As he proved himself in practice, WorldConqueror was promoted to serve Pacifica as a Professor, a position he held until his resignation from the New Pacific Order. Council Pacifica Being elected as a Councilor for the Body Republic of the New Pacific Order, WorldConqueror carried out his duty for two periods in office and mediated between the Body Republic and the Imperial Administration. Media Corps WorldConqueror served within the Media Corps as an Artifex Pacificae, however had to give up this occupation when the other duties didn't allow him to take care of each occupation as much as he intended to. After his services' burden and dignity allowed it again, Worldconqueror rejoined Media and began to work as an Artifex Pacificae as well as taking on additional duties as a Scribe for the Writing Division. Military Command After his time as a military NCO, a service he has proved to be successful in, WorldConqueror was appointed to Lieutenant of the Zeta Battalion of Pacificas Military Command. Awards War Ribbons Saying Goodbye On January 13, 2010, WorldConquerer publicly announced his surprising decision to leave the New Pacific Order in order to join the New Sith Order. Just minutes after posting his announcement on Pacifica's forums, many Pacificans wished WorldConqueror the best of luck in his time in the NSO. New Sith Order WorldConqueror joined the New Sith Order after resigning from the New Pacific Order. Category:Former member of New Pacific Order